


【授权翻译】Can’t Wait (Thinking About You And Me)

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bartender!Erik, Birthday Presents, Confessions, Falling In Love, Grad-Student!Charles, M/M, References to Abuse, Tea
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles的生日到了，但他却未告诉Erik.Erik知道后有点生气，两人因此产生了点儿误会。但晚上Charles却意外收获了来自Erik的__？</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Can’t Wait (Thinking About You And Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can’t Wait (Thinking About You And Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825090) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> luninosity's work  
> 依旧是lu大的作品~中间有点小虐，不过结局甚是美好=w=~<3

**Can’t Wait** **(Thinking About You And Me)**

作者：luninosity

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组（Shame_i_translate）

 

正文：  
  
在一个周五晚上，Charles倒进Erik的床，笑着沉醉在Erik肌肤的味道之中，还有Erik的发丝挠着他的腹部时产生的瘙痒以及亲吻时Erik发出的呻吟和声响里。  
  
  
Charles的生日是周一。事实上，就是下周一。  
  
  
他从没有提过。现在没有，当他美丽的调酒师最终与之共赴枕席的时候没有，当两轮whiskey过后Charles努力地解释自己的毕业论文时的欢笑声中没有，当暴雨倾盆奋不顾身冲出酒吧递出雨伞时没有，当Erik已经离开纽约，得到一份新的工作，将他的旧男友甩到脑后和他缠绵纠葛了三个多月至今也没有。（Erik的前任是一个叫Sebastian Shaw的男人，每次Charles踌躇着想要询问时Erik的嘴唇就会抿紧。）  
  
  
  
Erik知道Charles所有的前任，并不是说太多。Tony非常有趣。Moira则变成了一个朋友，可能是Charles有过的最好的朋友。Lily伤了他的心，他也是这样遇见的Erik，当Charles在几十分钟里叫了他的第五轮酒的时候，关心地走过来将手覆上他的手的人。Charles抬起头，之后他们的视线相遇了。   
  
  
  
（Erik知道Charles过去的感情，但是还有些事情Erik并不知道。与他自己可怜的选择无关的秘密，但是更久远，更黑暗，更痛苦，比如经常对他年轻时受过的那些擦伤和骨折的事情说的谎。）  
  
  
Erik有他自己不为人知的恶魔，Erik有一个深爱的母亲，Erik对任何他相信值得爱的人有着毫不犹豫的忠诚。Erik望着他仿佛发现了什么稀有的异国珍宝，独一无二，无可比拟，带着类似敬畏的情感吻着他，或是怀疑，或是惊愕，原来快乐终究存在于世上；然后，在Charles红着脸尴尬且不耐烦地要求催促之后，才继续操着他直到好像这个世界上只剩下他们两人。  
  
  
Charles一直喜欢这种感觉——被宣告主权，被爱慕，被很好地使用， _被渴望_ ——他的腿环着Erik的腰，然后说道，“ _是_ ，”Erik呻吟着颤抖着射在他里面，随后Charles随着Erik在他身体里的高潮和在他阴茎上撸动的大手也迎来了灭顶的快感。  
  
  
在这周末，他要给一个小测验评分， Erik在周六要上两轮班也就是说他会睡过几乎整个周日，他们两个躺在床上，Erik疲倦的双腿在慵懒的阳光和棉质床单下和他的纠缠在一起。（这次，是Erik的公寓；Charles本可以租一个更好的公寓而不是灾难一般的一个卧室但是他没有，他喜欢待在这里，阳光透过窗户装饰着弯曲的金属雕刻作品，那是Erik闲时的爱好。Erik叫他过来，这感觉像是自由，像一个承诺，像一个开始。）  
  
  
Erik在下午的时候起床了，打着哈欠给自己煮了咖啡，给Charles弄了茶；他接通了来自母亲的电话，Charles无意间听到了对话还有Erik承认他在和某人约会时快乐的声音。Charles笑了，只是一点，低头看了一眼最上面的课堂测验（目前为止，四个问题错了三个），把眼镜戴上藏起脸红；Erik轻轻地呼吸着，然后当Charles抬头望时，那双灰绿蓝交织的眼睛饥渴的视线徘徊在他身上。  
  
  
Moira在星期一早上一个不适当的时候打来电话；他还在Erik的床上，半睡着却因前一天晚上而彻底喜悦着，他们俩都不用现在就起来，但是Moira当然不知道在Charles论文出版的消息之后Erik冲他笑着的样子，与Charles兴高采烈庆祝地可能还带点晕眩的样子无关，机不可失，在Erik来到酒吧进行不必要的香槟布置时，倾身靠过去垫起脚尖刚好吻上Erik唇瓣。（Erik回吻了他，就在酒吧，泰然自若并充满愉悦地。而其他的客人都在欢呼。）  
  
  
“唔嗯，”Charles对着电话说道。“走开。”  
  
  
“Charles，”Moira说，“你在哪？我在敲你的门呢。”  
  
  
“什么？为什么？”Erik在他旁边翻了个身，困倦又关心地问道。  
  
  
“早餐？”Moira询问道。“老规矩？喝着mimosas开始这天？”【备注：mimosas是一种鸡尾酒。】  
  
  
“噢…”他蜷缩进Erik温暖的怀抱中。靠过来的身体散发着热量；Charles取着暖。“那很令人愉快，但是我可能需要…好吧，带上个人。”  
  
  
然后当尖叫开始时他不得不把手机远离耳朵。Erik挑起一边眉毛；Charles安静地笑了，把电话开了免提。“Moira？跟Erik打招呼。”  
  
  
“ _Erik_ ？那个性感的调酒师Erik？那个你魂牵梦萦了几个月的？Charles，这对你来说真是最好的生日礼物。”  
  
  
“几个月？”Erik被逗笑了，然后又说，“…生日？”  
  
  
“草，”太迟了，Charles说。“Moira，我们待会儿再打给你。好吗？”  
  
  
“不要告诉我你要在和我说了两秒话之后去做爱——不要告诉我你是在和我说话 _的时候_ 做爱——”  
  
  
Charles挂了电话——她会原谅他的——然后看向Erik的脸。  
  
  
“是你的生日，”Erik慢慢地说道。  
  
  
“好吧…是？”  
  
  
“你…没告诉我。是…今天？”  
  
  
“是？”  
  
  
“Charles，”Erik说道，摇了摇他的头，突然弥散开的怒火就像被不知从何处来的冷锋席卷了一样。然后他起床出了房间去了厨房再没有回来，而Charles坐在床单上握着死寂的电话努力试着不要哭出来。(他很擅长忍住眼泪。他得学会，在还是一个孩子的时候；眼泪只会让拳头落得更重，而他的继父和继兄冷笑着。)  
  
  
Erik带着咖啡回来了。“我没有茶了。”是我，而不是我们。  
  
  
“噢，”Charles说，“那没事，”因为他好像应该认为没事。  
  
  
“我得去工作了。我上周对Angel说了我中午会帮她代班的。她有个面试。某个跳舞剧团。”  
  
  
“…好。”反正他下午也有一堂课要上。  
  
  
Erik看着他，轻微地皱着眉，眉毛都拧到了一起。  
  
  
“Charles…”  
  
  
“没事，”Charles说着，最后一次。“我没告诉你，我知道，这是我的错，但这不是你的，我只是不告诉别人，这没什么要紧的，只是一个任意的对于时间的计算，多少次每一个独一无二的人沿着太阳绕圈，没什么特别的，我们可以每年过一次，不管怎样我们只要——我不想这——我还是别再说了。然后走。我…要走了。”  
  
  
“Charles，”Erik说道，然后他们都停了下来，望着对方。  
  
  
“对，”Charles试图开口，当Erik没有再说什么的时候，  
  
  
“走了，”他穿上衣服然后出了门。Erik则依旧看起来困惑地站在原地。  
  
  
这是漫长的一天。他的学生们很荒唐，实验室的设备也不配合，他最喜欢的钢笔莫名其妙地坏了，墨水洒在他的笔记上，桌子上还有手上，他拯救了他的数据但是他忘了而去用手把头发揉出眼睛时，他的脸上意外地留下了一条蓝黑色的痕迹。在离开Erik那儿回自己公寓的半途中，他意识到自己忘了拿手机，它还躺在Erik的床上；去他的，他筋疲力尽地想道，我会买一个新的，不再回头。  
  
  
这事实上也许是他最糟糕的生日——几乎，但是没有比那次他的母亲醉酒后坚持认为他需要办一个派对糟糕，从不考虑他胆怯地令人讨厌地在学校里根本没有朋友，在错误的日子邀请了全班的人，连通告上的年龄也写错了。之后她穿过酒柜之中而有一两个人到来了——大多是因为他们的父母清楚地知道Xaiver家族是多么富有——在屈辱之中乱了阵脚。Charles最终送走了他们，给她的母亲清理之后把她扶上床，走到外面的走廊时发现Cain在嘲笑他，嘴边都是Charles生日蛋糕的污点，打在他肚子上的一拳带着一个继兄时常意识到Xavier这个名字不属于他的所有的嫉妒。）  
  
  
这也不是那么糟，至少他还有那些回忆，Erik的身体紧贴着他的，Erik受惊的大笑，迅速而惊讶地仿佛他能相信那声音，还有Erik的嘴唇紧紧跟随着他的。  
  
  
也许最后，这让一切都更糟。  
  
  
他在实验室待到很晚， _那里的_ 电话响起时他也没有接——从没有人打过那条线，一定是打错了——无精打采地在落日余晖中从学校徘徊回家，疲倦地推开了他的门， _然后_ 过了会儿才发现事实上他的门根本没有锁， _妈的_ ，今天，有人闯了进来这是他所需要知道的一切，他从壁橱抓起了棒球棒然后迈步的时候试图不要想着要用它打某个人。  
  
  
“你现在可以离开，”他说着。“不管——不管你是谁。如果你现在，离开，我不会——我们没有必要做任何事，我不会报警的，或者——”  
  
  
Erik走进了视线，在转角处。  
  
  
“噢上帝，”Charles说着，放下了球棒，走回去，跑进了开着的壁橱门。“你——但是—— _Erik_ 。”   
  
  
“Charles——”Erik看起来既有点疯狂又缺乏信心。这是一个令人烦恼的组合；Charles从没见过他展示出这些情绪中的任何一种。“你——你走了——我找不到你——”  
  
  
“我得去上课——”  
  
  
“你的课四点就结束了。”Erik知道他的时间表？“你——你的实验室也没人接电话，你也没有回家，我不能——你的电话在我这里，给——”伸出的一只手握着他的手机；Charles无意识地接过了手机。  
  
  
“我 _知道_ 那门是锁着的…你怎么进来的？”  
  
  
“我…知道一些事情。关于怎么进入各种地方。Charles，拜托——”在他可以把手抽出之前，Erik抓住了他的手。“我知道我这个处理的很不好。今天早上。我只是——我以为我们——我以为你想要——更多。我想要的。和你一起。你告诉了Moira,而不是我——”  
  
  
“Moira知道了好多年了——”  
  
  
“那不重要。”Erik上前一步，把Charles拉得更近；然后，伸出一只手臂环绕着他，Charles没有挣开，另一手也拥了上去。“我意识到…你走了。我让你走了。我不能——如果有任何事你不想告诉我，没事，我能等，但是我不能明天醒来的时候看不见你。不管你的什么部分…无论你准备好给我什么。任何事。那就够了。我不能失去你。”  
  
  
“噢，”Charles说道，除非那是一声呜咽，当他的脸那样埋进Erik的肩膀上时有点难以分辨。  
  
  
“嘘，”Erik低语，双手短暂地颤抖着抵上他的肌肤。  
  
  
“没事，你可以哭，我就在这，我哪儿也不会去，Charles，不管因为什么，”然后，当Charles眼眶湿润地点了头，Erik竟然把他整个抱起放到了那个破旧的沙发上。  
  
  
“好吧。你很强壮。”  
  
  
“我…告诉过你我很擅长进入各种地方。但是那不是全部。Charles，我…”Erik犹豫着。“我做过一些很糟糕的事情。我伤害过别人。我从没告诉过你。我永远不想告诉你。你是这么…当我们遇见，你看着我就好像你想要吻我…”  
  
  
“Sebastian Shaw,”Charles说着，把一切串到一起，Erik点了点头。  
  
  
“但是我离开了，Charles，我离开了他，离开了那一切，我不能——他想做的那些事，在最后，我不能成为那的一部分——然后我来到了这里。我找了个工作。在一个酒吧里。然后我看见了你。”  
  
  
“我从没庆祝过生日，”Charles告诉他。用勇气面对着勇气。“Moira，还有那mimosas…那是为我成年的那一天而庆祝的。还有自由。”  
  
  
“自由—”  
  
  
“我的继兄有一年打断了我的肋骨，然后还有一年Cain——抱歉，我的继兄——把我推下了楼梯。我的背着地了。医生们都不确定我能否再走路。”他在轮椅上度过了数月，治疗，恢复。这应该意味着一次暂时的休息；但是并没有。  
  
  
Erik因震惊而松开了环绕他的双臂。  
  
  
“不管怎样。”他不能看着那双眼睛，在如今Erik已经知道这些的时候不能。他精确地知道了他受过多少伤害。如此多的包袱，被破乱，被撕裂。“如果你想要——我感谢你带来了我的手机，谢谢——如果你不想留下——”  
  
  
Erik咕哝着一些非常淫秽的东西，涉及着几种语言还有许多污言秽语，然后把他扯进一个压倒性的吻中，势不可挡的有力并不顾一切。  
  
  
“…噢，”Charles在之后虚弱地说着。  
  
  
“我爱你。”Erik的双手覆着他的脸，穿过他的发丝，捧着他的脸颊。“我爱你，Charles。你的脸上有墨水，如果你要求的话我会杀了每一个曾经伤害过你的人，我爱你。”  
  
  
“我爱你，”Charles低语着回应，大睁着双眼几乎要落泪，真诚地疲惫地喘不过气地说着，Erik用可能是德语的语言在低语着一些听起来像是亵渎神明又是绝对的敬畏的话，然后他说道，“我给你买了茶。”  
  
  
“…茶？”  
  
  
Erik徘徊着，看起来犹豫不决地询问道，“别动，”他跑进了厨房，然后在Charles有眨眼的时间前跑了回来。  
  
  
“这里。”一张照片，在Erik的手机上：茶盒，茶罐，茶包，散落在Charles厨房的工作台面上。他发现一包标记着格雷伯爵茶，芙蓉菠萝茶，姜味蓝莓茶，还有香草豆路易波世，还有其它他从未听说过的茶。“我不知道你喜欢什么。你可能会喜欢什么。我就在商店要了每一种。”  
  
  
“你真的，”Charles观察到了，依旧有一点惊愕；然后他抬头望去，不再看着图片。他看见了那双担忧的眼眸，寻找着他的视线。“你给我买了茶。在我的生日这天。”  
  
  
“我买了…”  
  
  
“我不想要一个派对，”Charles告诉他，“也许。关于我的生日，我不太擅长派对这些。为了未来留下一些回忆”  
  
  
“为了…Charles，你是说——”  
  
  
“我是说至少，我可以…试着庆祝。在这里。和你。用茶。”  
  
完

 


End file.
